To be together or not to be
by Golden Hound
Summary: Time have passed since Hogwarts battle, the magic world seems peaceful and less chaotic than usual. In it, a muggle-born, Rin Frühling, get involved in a raising conspiracy when she meets again the the love that vanished from her life years ago. [AU] (Harry Potter universe but no so centred around it).
1. Chapter 1

While cleaning the tables, Rin remembered the first day her Hogwarts' letter came.

 _It was a shiny day, one of those days that seems like everything is coated in a glorious and warm glow; the flowers were dressed in radiant attires, the grass was a vibrant green, almost as vibrant as Rin's orange summer dress._

 _She was lying in the middle of the backyard, enjoying the sunshine, a basset hound was snoring loudly next to her face, the wind through her hair send her a tingly and pleasant sensation from the top of his head to the tip of his toe. She started thinking of all the things that she would do once she come back to school; a smile as beautiful as the sunrise appeared on her tiny mouth, it was one of those perfect childhood moments that you just want to enjoy forever._

 _The dog sat abruptly, its body tensed and the tail rigid; an enormous tabby toad was sitting calmly in front of them as if the presence of the fat dog wasn't an inconvenience._

" _Hey pretty froggy" crooned Rin "You are such a pretty froggy" she sat up and reached her hand out, as an invitation for the toad to come closer. The toad didn't move though, but stared at her; the dog started to growl softly._

" _John Watson" the kid patted its head "behave John Watson" just as she was starting to think of a way of avoiding a conflict between the toad and the dog, the amphibious transformed into a man._

 _At the beginning Rin froze on her place, her mind trying to understand what just happened. Then, she opened her mouth and screamed._

" _Calm down, child" even if his voice was of a strange adult, it was soft and gentle. Seeing how the girl was about to flee, Neville decided to take his wand out "I'm not here to hurt you"._

 _With a wrist turn, flowers started to appear from the tip of his wand, they were rainbow colored and smelled like homemade cupcakes. Rin stared at them, her mouth half open, still not believing what just happened. John Watson started licking the flowers, not minding the stranger pressence._

" _What- Who are you?" She didn't intended to be rude, it simple was too much information to process; her childish mind didn't understand how her life had just turned; she could only think of how her parents always told her to not to speak with strangers, and yet one appeared in her backyard._

" _I, my child, I'm Neville Longbottom; professor of Hogwarts, School of Magic and Wizardry"_

" _Are you… a magician?" chirped the girl, she stood up of the floor._

" _I'm indeed a wizard"_

" _Rin!" A husky voice coming from inside the house called her "What's the matter honey?" The backyard door opened with a creak and let out a tall man in his thirties "Bloody heaven! Who are you and how do you came inside my house?!" In two strides the man stood between his daughter and the weird dressed man._

 _Neville sighed, it was going to be more difficult than he thought._

The coffee shop's doorbell rang; without raising her head, Rin continued tiding the place, she recognized the deep sound of the bell as the melody that announces that is a wizard and not a _muggle_ the one that comes into the shop, so she just kipped cleaning the tables with her wand.

"I'm sorry, but we are about to close" Her wide smile vanished as she stared at the man in front of her.

Far taller than her, his golden eyes penetrated into her auburn ones; his long, silver hair was braided in his back; his navy, tailored wardrobes were the one of a high ranked Ministry of Magic worker. Rin tried to avert his penetrating gaze, but failed, as her eyes seemed trapped in the burning suns of his irises.

"Sesshomaru" the word died in a whisper as soon as it left her lips.

The man say no word immediately, then he smirked.

"You had been practicing your _occlumency_ " the words were sharp as a knife, yet his voice soaked through her heart, as she hasn't heard it in a while. She could not form a coherent phrase, she knew that if she tried to speak her voice will come out weak and shaky. It had been so much time since the last time they met … and yet she only could think of shutting her mind close to his _legilimency_.

It seems like eons have passed when Rin decided to speak.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" His nails were deep into the palm that hold her wand, a stinging sensation itched in her fingertips as she fight against the urge of setting his head on fire.

"I came to take you with me".


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want, Sesshômaru?"

 _King Cross smell was of an oily roasted apple._

 _The typical train sounds surrounded the place as much as the thick fog did, Rin wished that it will not escort the train all the way to Hogwarts._

Hogwarts _._

 _The girl couldn't suppress a miniscule nervous yelp as she was walking between her parents trough the station. She had never been away from home and her parents more than a week, so her mind was trying to figure out a way to cope with the idea of that quantity of freedom and responsibility. Will she have to wash her clothes by hand? Professor Longbottom told her that electricity is useless in Hogwarts. She glanced at her trunk, wondering if she was going to be good enough at writing with a feather on a parchment without doing a mess. Her mind rambled over all the ways she could probably screw her homework up while her hands caressed nervously the laces of her orange coat._

" _I think that here we are Schatz" Mr. Frühling tried to hide the tremor in his guttural voice as he passed an arm over his wife shoulder and squeezed the cloth of her wool pullover. His wife's, warm eyes stared back at him, transmitting him calm, "everything will be fine. She is strong, she is our daughter" said her eyes._

" _How are you feeling Dango-chan?" Asked Mrs. Frühling while caressing her daughter's copious black hair. Rin and her mother were practically two drops of water: heart shaped faces with silky, shiny dark hair; slanted, natty, dark eyes with bushy eyelashes and tiny mouths with pale lips. It contrasted ironically with the square jaw, big mouth and blue eyes of Mr. Frühling._

" _I'm fine mama" Lied the child, she felt like vomiting anytime._

" _We shall get going then" the German squeezed the girl's hand gently "Your professor said that we must just get through that… thing"_

 _The trio stared at the 9 ¾ platform, not sure if they should laugh or not at what seemed a joke or a frankly ridiculous situation. Rin squeezed her parents' hands and walked firmly towards the platform._

 _Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop._

 _Her mind was a beehive and the nerves were making knots all over her digestive tract, but still she didn't hesitate neither close her eyes when the tip of her nose touched the stone._

 _The Frühlings found themselves in front of the Hogwarts' Express._

" _My goodness!" squeaked the Japanese woman, attracting her daughter into a protective embrace, Rin let a deep relieved sigh out._

 _She was going to become a witch._

" _It's time Chieko" the motherly hands trembled when they let go the child shoulders, as if they couldn't bare the idea of not holding them any longer._

 _Rin's father kneeled in front of her._

" _You are going to grow too fast Schatz, promise me that you will be a good girl"_

" _I promise papa"_

" _Listen to your teachers, write us every time you can"_

 _Chieko started to cry and in a second she was in front of her daughter hugging her and sobbing in her shoulder._

" _I'll miss you so much Rin-chan"_

 _Rin hugged harder her mom back._

" _I'll miss you too, mama; I'll try to write daily"_

" _Scheiße! Rin! The train! You ar' going to miss it!"_

"I came to take you with me".

 _Rin managed to jump inside the train the last. She rubbed her cheeks where the tears had built a road and started to look for a compartment to sit into._

 _All the compartments were mostly taken and full of students meeting and greeting each other; the bergamot red of the walls of the train's corridor made her think that she was inside a giant snake's belly, in that moment the child thought that not even in elementary school she felt this tiny and shy. She kept walking, dodging the students in the corridor and lastly; she found an almost empty compartment, occupied only by the blurry someone that she could see through the crystal door._

" _I'll not go in there if I were you"_

 _The suddenly advice came from a boy behind her, he chuckled at Rin's little fear-bump._

 _"My brother is a bloody mother-fucking-fucker asshole. I believe her mother gave birth to a demon instead of a person. Also he is a Slytherin." Rin almost gasped from all the swearwords that came from the lad's mouth. He was carrying a bunch of candy in his hands and her red tie was already chocolate-stained; he had another chocolate stain in her tanned face below one of his golden eyes and, Rin was sure, if he didn't had his hair in that sort of attempt of bun, it will be stained too._

 _He impatiently waited for Rin's answer but she remained awkwardly silent, still not processing what just had happened. The kid let out a sardonic grin "Meh, do whatever you want kid, I don't care if the beast tore you apart". Laughing at the girl's sudden paleness he went down the corridor._

 _Rin stared at the door and gulped. "No one can be that bad" she thought, after all, if that kid was really his brother they might just had a little dispute._

 _Holding her breath, she put her hand on the door and slide it to open it._

Rin lips trembled. For so many nights she dreamed with those words, for so many hours she cried for seeing his eyes again, for so many restless midnights she craved his touch.

But all that was in the past. It was a sealed wound.

A sealed wound that was starting to slit open again.

"How do you find me?" Her voice cracked at the final word.

"Who else will own a Japanese muggle-friendly coffee shop? I'm amazed no one had killed you yet". An ephemeral smirk danced on Sesshômaru's lips. Merlin's pink thongs, she hated that smirk.

She loved that smirk.

She raised her chin and smiled, it was an empty smile but yet it was full with rage. "So, you just came into my shop, at midnight" She started walking towards him "After all these years" She raised her hand and free her hair from the high pony tail "And somehow _you_ expect me … to just run toward your arms?"

" _Uh, excuse me, I hope that you don't-"_

" _Piss off"_

 _The blurry someone was a white-haired youngster ignoring her presence and looking out the window. Rin thought that he was just too different from his little brother, even if they shared the hair and eyes color; his clothes and face were immaculate and the hair was so well cared of that the sun drew sparkles out of it._

 _Rin froze at the door. An upset puckered lip emerge on her face. Oh no, she might be a kid and smaller for her age but she won't allow someone to be so rude to her._

" _Pardon me, but the other compartments are full" She went inside and half climbed the seat, her feet not reaching the floor._

 _The lad buffed, but said nothing and kept his eyes into the mountainous landscape._

 _After what seemed an eternity, Rin decided to introduce herself "I'm Rin Frühling by the way" she leaned her body forward and offer him her hand._

 _The other said nothing.._

" _What's your name?" Still, no answer. "Wow, who will thought that you will be even ruder than your young brother". He turn his gaze out of the window and meet hers. His eyes were cold and empty; Rin would never imagine that such a pretty color could be that lifeless. "So, what is your name?" After a long silence he decided to answer._

" _Sesshômaru Taenau"_

" _Nice to meet ya' Sesshômaru" Rin smiled widely. "You just cannot imagine how excited I am to be here, well actually you might imagine it because you used to be a first grader too…"_

"Yes"

"Oh _Sesshômaru- sama_ " purred her while putting her hands on his chest, Sesshômaru couldn't hide his surprise "Aqua- Eructo!" A gross water blast emerged from her wand, which she meticulously pointed to his chest without him noticing, and hit him with the strength of a horse. "You are a bloody mother-fucking-fucker asshole!"

"… _because of that I decided that I should bring a plum instead of a peach as snack" On her first ride to Hogwarts, Rin spent all the time talking_ to _Sesshômaru and him, yet looking out of the window listened to her without replying._

 _Sesshômaru forever would wonder why he didn't kicked her out of the compartment as he did with anyone that tried to sit with him in the previous two years._


End file.
